


The End

by Camerahead12



Series: Babble Babble [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Supernatural (TV) Could End, M/M, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: At the end of everything, right after killing God, the boys know their time is coming. Sharing a link with God, Sam is already gone. In the last moments, will Dean be able to be honest with himself?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Babble Babble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: everyone dies

Laying there, blood steadily pooling around them. Dean says Sammy's name but he's already gone. Dean turns to his other side and sees Castiel's blue eyes already looking back at him. 

He has to force his eyes to blink and stay open because they sudden feel like weights are holding them down. He feels something warm brush his hand, and then warm, wet fingers are sliding between his. Dean squeezes the fingers as tightly as he can, which is barely a grasp. 

He's scared. 

Knowing everything he's done, and who he's been up to this point; he knows what awaits him when he dies. And he's dieing, isn't he? 

The wetness between their fingers is sticky, but he doesn't mind when Castiel rubs his thumb overtop of his knuckles. A sudden peace begins to wash over him, and he sighs. Wherever he's going they're going together. Even with that realization he still feels like he needs to say something more. They've been through so much - the good, the bad. Does Cas know? 

"Cas I - " a cough grips his throat tightly, and he tries to gasp as blood comes up. He feels like he's drowning. 

"I know Dean," Castiel says, a tear falling blinking out of his eye and running down the side of his face. 

Dean tries to move his hand to brush the tear away, but his limbs refuse to move. He can barely get a breath in and darkness is creeping around his edges. 

Those blue eyes close for a moment, the thumb brushing over his knuckles stilled. Dean manages to move his hand to try and wake Cas, but the Angel's hand falls heavily to the ground, lifeless. 

With one last wet breath, Dean breathes out and let's go. He knows he'll see him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my whole entire day. ^_^


End file.
